


9 Lives (Of Those Who Found Happy Endings)

by teamfreefish (team_free_fish)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Happy, Kitty - Freeform, M/M, POV Minor Character, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Short & Sweet, That is all, Warm and fuzzy to combat all the terrible angst happenings, Wordcount: 500-1.000, how many times have i said happy, meow, not well written but its happy so take it, that means gcat, this was purely written to be happy, written in 30 mins, you get the point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_free_fish/pseuds/teamfreefish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nine lives who found their happily ever afters...</p>
            </blockquote>





	9 Lives (Of Those Who Found Happy Endings)

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 30 mins, unedited. Really short, probably choppy. Otherwise, I tried to make sap happen. Enjoy?

Jane Crocker

The smells of freshly-baked cookies waft through the air. The kitchen is warm and thick, like walking through a cloud of heaven. Jane smiles and hums lightly while she cleans. The cookies are on a rack on the counter. Everything is picture-perfect; even the little bowl of milk by the refrigerator. Good milk. Nice, warm milk.

Jane is so pretty when she smiles her natural smile. The three things that make her smile like that are baking, a good detective story, and her wonderful husband. He isn’t the mustached man in the picture on the wall, but he’s just as perfect. Maybe, even better. She smiles even more at the thought.

Dave Strider

He’s sitting on the couch, his right arm dangling off, holding his glasses that his best friend gave him years ago. His left hand is tapping a rhythm on his knee, as per usual. He doesn’t notice it, but he’s tapping to the tune of Jane’s hums. They’re synchronized in many ways. He finds the mustached men amusing. He enjoys Jane’s regular baked goods. And at the end of the day, they hold each other close and breathe deeply. They’re happy.

John Egbert

He’s sitting on the couch, holding a beer with his arm wrapped around his wife. They’re watching a movie, John’s choice, and his wife decided to make a drinking game out of it. They laugh, they have a great time, John gets a little drunk. She won’t expect the light-hearted prank he pulls at the end of the movie. She’ll giggle and laugh into his neck, until finally they pull in close and nearly fall asleep on the couch. John wouldn’t ask for anything more in the world. It’s perfect.

Roxy Lalonde

She made it a drinking game. She always wins (“That’s cheating, you’re five years sober!”). She loves the faces John makes during his favorite scenes. She loves how much of a sucker for movies he is. She’s been writing in journals more, just for fun, nothing more. Right now, she couldn’t be better.

Dirk Strider

Admittedly, the past has been rough, but it all worked out in the end. There have been bumps and bruises along the way, but he thinks now, things will stay the way they are with his boyfriend. Living together has turned out easier than either of them had thought, and the future looks even better.

Jake English

He and his boyfriend have been living together for a while now. So far, it’s worked out pretty well. Dirk even jokes about adopting a kid (maybe it’s sincere, but they have a little more to go before they’re ready for that). The future aside, Jake’s seen Dirk’s stonewall poker face crack into a smile more and more. It used to be a rare event, but now, it’s constant, and Jake thinks he’d give anything to keep seeing that smile, now and forever.

Rose Lalonde

Five years sober, and a professional author. She lives in her old house in New York with her wife. Summers are nice (her wife likes summer the most), but Rose’s favorite thing to do in winter is curl up in a knitted blanket with a classic grimoire. It’s serene, calm, and she couldn’t complain one bit.

Kanaya Maryam

She never expected to do so well in the human world. Rose helped quite a bit. The house is big, and it’s sunny in the summer. Rose is happily sober and wildly successful, and never lost an ounce of her wit (or silliness). She still talks to the other trolls, and sometimes they come to visit. She found her place, and it’s here with Rose.

GCat

413 billion years old, first guardian of Earth. He watched as the kids grew older, played a game, survived, and built new homes. He watched as they found happiness. To him, the time is insignificant. But he laps at a nice, warm bowl of milk, and knows he is happy. Nine lives, all who found their happiness. Nine lives, who all lived… happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> I would have included Jade, but I don't really ship her with anyone, and I had to have 4 ships... sorry, Jade. She was just too fucking awesome to include in this fic.
> 
> tbh this is a pretty solid idea but i should rewrite at some point bc this was a really quick before bed just get the shit down before sleepin sort of deal :L


End file.
